


Itaidoshin

by wandererstark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Craziiwolf, M/M, khwingedau, winged au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: ¿Cuales son los pensamientos de Kageyama?Basado en el Winged AU de Craziiwolf: https://craziiwolf.tumblr.com/post/153703614986/winged-au-returning-favors





	Itaidoshin

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está basado en uno de los AU de Craziiwolf. Seguidla en Twitter, Tumblr e Instagram: sus AU y fanarts son geniales y merece todo nuestro apoyo :)
> 
> https://craziiwolf.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/craziiwolf?lang=es

Hacía un tiempo, Kageyama no sabía qué era un ‘alma gemela’. Todos hablaban de ella como si fuera algo mágico, algo que se necesitaba proteger a toda costa. Pero claro, él no era más que un niño, recién llegado a los Cuervos no más de unos años atrás.

Lo que sí sabía en esa época era que Tsukki y Yamaguchi eran considerados ‘almas gemelas’, al igual que Hinata y él. Los cuatro eran los más pequeños del grupo junto a Yachi, aunque eso no significaba que tuvieran que llevarse bien ni nada parecido. Los dos primeros iban siempre por su cuenta, ya que a Tsukki no le gustaba relacionarse con la gente y Yamaguchi no se despegaba de él. Yachi intentaba llevarse bien con todo el mundo, aunque la única vez del día en la que estaba relajada era cuando estaba con Shimizu. Y Hinata y él… Se podía decir que era impredecible el día que iban a tener al despertarse cada mañana.

_Hinata y él._

Siempre había sido Hinata y él. Siendo Kageyama el menor de todos, nunca había existido un tiempo ‘antes de’ alguien de su familia, del clan Cuervo. Pero especialmente sin Hinata. Puesto que lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue otro par de ojos de un naranja tan brillante que parecía que era el mismísimo Sol quien le devolvía la mirada.

“Vaya, por fin despiertas. Te ha tomado tu tiempo” le dijo Hinata.

Y desde entonces no se separaron.

Siempre oía comentar a los mayores que las ‘almas gemelas’ son dos cuervos que nacen de dos plumas aparecidas juntas en algún lugar de un alto árbol, el cual conforma el eje de su territorio. Ambas plumas eclosionan en algún momento, aunque esto puede ser con años de diferencia.

Pero el hecho de que las plumas de las que ambos han aparecido estuvieran juntas no es el motivo por el que van a todas partes juntos. No es algo racional, no es algo que puedas decidir. Es solo que sin Hinata a su lado se siente perdido. Quizás porque es alguien con un carácter que te da la seguridad de que todo va a salir bien, quizás porque estuvo a su lado cuando llegó a un mundo muy complejo, quizás por algo más allá del raciocinio. Y quizás ese mismo fue el motivo por el que Hinata no se quiso alejar mucho de su compañero hasta que este llegara al mundo, y no solo por la curiosidad hacia como sería (como este le había contestado cuando Kageyama se interesó por el motivo).

 Cuando se perdieron en el bosque, cuando Daichi los castigó por correr sobre las cosechas, cuando Yachi lloró tras hacerse daño al resbalar de una alta roca y la llevaron entre los dos a casa… Siempre Hinata había sido el optimista. Agitaba sus grandes alas mientras pensaba y con un movimiento de la mano le quitaba hierro al asunto. Decía que todo iría bien con una gran sonrisa y, aunque Kageyama fuera reticente, no podía evitar creerle.

Y por eso le dolió tanto verle llegar aquel día a su lado. Sus grandes alas, las mayores de toda su familia, cortadas. Su mirada llena de dolor físico y emocional. Sin un atisbo de su característico optimismo.

Discutieron. Sus alas ardiendo al compás de sus sentimientos. Kageyama quería ir a buscar al responsable. Hinata solo quería esconderse para que nadie lo viera en ese estado.

Y por eso Kageyama calló. El silenció como nunca antes reinó a su alrededor.

Y por eso Kageyama tiró de él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Sus alas, antes pequeñas en comparación a las de su compañero, envolviendo a ambos.

Y por eso ahora están desaparecidos. Porque Hinata siempre cuidó de él, desde antes de llegar al mundo. Y ahora es su turno.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
